Conventionally, an athlete can use a device to record the Global Positioning System (GPS) locations and other metrics (e.g., time and heart rate) of a physical activity. For example, a device user can wear a GPS device on a run. The GPS device could then record and store the GPS coordinates and other information associated with the run.
However, typically, in order with for two or more athletes to compare their performance over the same geographical terrain, they would have to attempt to manually synchronize their activity. For example, two cyclists competing over the same course at the same time would need to rely on the other to start and stop their respective GPS devices at the same time. Also, for example, two cyclists competing over the same course at different times might need to estimate the exact the locations of the start and stop points of the other cyclist. Manually attempting to synchronize athletic performance can be inefficient and imprecise.